Haramaki
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Robin doesn't want Zoro to wander around Dressrosa with a filthy haramaki.


**Title: Haramaki**  
**Theme: no theme**  
**Pairing: Zoro and Robin.**  
**Setting: After PH, Before Dressrosa.**

**How are you? I'm not doing swell - my body's feeling sore after the impact of yesterday's car crash. I had time for a little drabble. Not my best, just a little headcannon that needs to be written down.**

* * *

"No means no." And when Nico Robin said 'no', she really meant 'no'. Nico Robin is always straightforward – extra morbid when needed. She cracks puzzles, but she does not create one unless she is involved in any of the Straw Hat Pirates' strategy to reach the goals her captain had set on one specific island and the next. And this time, when the raven-haired woman said no to the swordsman of three swords, she really meant, 'no'.

"You're annoying, you know that." He sighed, trying to reach for his green haramaki from behind Robin.

"It's filled with filth. You need to get it washed. There's no way I'd let you wear this again until I have it cleaned." And Robin was firm. She wasn't the one doing laundry on Sunny at the moment – especially now that Franky is working on a better laundry machine – but the haramaki was beyond dirty after their battle at Punk Hazard. "Don't you have a few of these?"

"I do."

"Well, get a clean one for the moment. You can't walk around Dressrosa wearing a filthy belly warmer and expect to blend in with everyone else."

"I don't know where they are." Roronoa Zoro sighed, annoyed too. This woman is clearly as stubborn as he himself. He sat at the edge of the bathtub, his hand reaching for a smaller towel for him to dry his hair. "Nami did the laundry right after we left Fishman Island, she should know!"

Robin shook her head. "Never mind, I'll take care of this," she said, and poured warm water from the tap into the little pail containing Zoro's green haramaki. Done, she placed it under the sink for her to wash after. "You need to be more hygienic, Zoro. I daresay if I didn't keep you in here with me, you wouldn't even shower before jumping off to Dressrosa."

And as he towelled his hair dry, trying to keep his red face out of her sight, he admitted in his head that she was right. Falling for this woman's tricks again! He couldn't blame himself either. With that hourglass figure and that kind of screaming, she was too hard to resist. It's not the first time, either, that Zoro ended up nude and satisfied in random places on Sunny with that archaeologist.

"And who are you to nag me, my grandma?" Zoro replied after a while.

Robin grabbed a clean towel from the towel rack, and wrapped her naked body with it. "Grandma? Fine. No more secret sessions like this then, Swordsman-san."

"Tch! Fine. It's not like I want you so bad anyway." He kept his ego.

"You're too young to promise something like that, Zoro." She removed her towel on purpose, and placed it on the sink. She began collecting the dirty clothes on the floor they abandoned a while ago before they jumped into the shower.

And that left Zoro pissed, even more. She was torturing him, again, and it was easy to see that Zoro was this close to lose in the game they're playing. He kept his knees together, trying to hide his length from her. One round is enough, for today, at least. "Hurry up, oi. Someone else might wanna shower."

"Everyone's busy plotting strategies on the deck," Robin replied calmly, smirking. "And Sanji's busy preparing lunch."

"How do you even know?"

"Hana Hana no Mi." She winked at Zoro, bending down to place all their dirty clothes in another empty laundry basket.

Zoro tried his best to make sure he's not having any nosebleed now. _I'm not like that crazy lovecook, I'm not like that crazy lovecook, but damn the hickeys on her chest_. "Oi. You might wanna wear something less revealing after this. Sorry bout all.. that."

"Next time, you might wanna resist yourself from leaving marks on my body. One is enough. Not to mention these bitemarks. You really are an _animal_ in bed."

"Whatever. I'll do whatever I want."

"Animal."

"Old hag."

Robin threw a towel at Zoro, and once again, wrapped herself in one too. "Law's coming," she said calmly. "And I'm too lazy to explain anything, unless he heard you-"

"-you're the one who's loud!"

"-earlier. Bribing Nami the other day is enough headache to handle."

"Tch. It's all your fault then, who asked you to be too sexy?"

"Zoro, _you're_ the one who's too sexy." She exited the bathroom, and he followed after.


End file.
